The Pocky Game
by YaoiOtakuWriter
Summary: Akaito and Kaito have been living together for about a year now. Both have secret feelings for each other, but they don't have any idea how to admit it. Can pocky be the simple solution to their problem? AkaitoXKaito (Yaoi) Rated: High T


_**A/n**: So I have decided to create an account and start writing. I just recently fell in love with this ship, so I'm going to give a try. I hope I don't let your hopes down. I don't think there's enough fan work for this ship, so I plan to help out with that. This story was based on the youtube video** AkaitoXkaito-pocky game. **its really good, so you should go check it out. So before you all start reading I have to go through the usual. _

_**Warnings:** This is yaoi (boys love) if you don't like you can click the back button. But if you are a fangirl like me, you are more then welcome to read._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing mentioned. (though I wish i did...)_

_**Akaito-** What the hell is this? _

_**Kaito-** Oh no your not...she's writing a fanfic about us! O.o_

_**Akaito**- Aw hell no! I've seen the other stories you've written on this stupid computer! there is no way in hell I'm going to be shipped this with this kid! _

_**Kaito**- what do you mean kid!? We're practically the same age!_

_**Akaito**- Yea, but I'm so much more experienced and sexier then you, so that makes you a kid._

_**Kaito**- no it doesn't :(_

_**Akaito**- Sorry not sorry, but yes it does_

_**Kaito**- Why you! *Kaito jumps on top of Akaito and wrestles him down*_

_**Me-** *Takes out camera* Enjoy~ I'll be here watching the yaoi happen ;D_

Akaito was sitting on the couch in his living room munching on some of the pocky he just bought. His mind was swimming with ideas . . .

Akaito and Kaito have been living in this apartment together for about a year now. They have become very close. He could even go as far as saying they were best friends. But that was not what Akaito was wanting. He was wanting something more, something deeper.

And he has been doing nothing more then trying to get Kaito to notice to! He's tried flirting, but that never works . . . Kaito is just to damn oblivious to notice!

Akaito continued munching on his pocky stick, thinking of ideas to finally get that thick headed boy to notice his feelings.

Akaito was to busy thinking that he didn't notice the footsteps approaching from behind. Kaito came into the living room and looked over at the red headed male. His eyes widened immediately, quickly taking notice of the box of pocky laying right beside his roommate.

_How dare he not share with me! He knows how much I love pocky!_ Kaito thought angerily

Kaito looked back and forth between Akaito and the box. He narrowed his eyes and slowly walked toward the couch, trying hard not to bring attention to himself. Once directly behind, he stretches desperately trying to reach his prize. His fingers nearly brushed the box, but he was still about an inch away from his target.

He reaches forward more but couldn't seem to reach. He huffs and continues to try, not noticing the red-eyed gaze.

Akaito's eyes widened slightly at the movement behind him. He looks back and saw Kaito trying desperately to snatch his pocky. He smirked and watched in amusement. The blue-headed boy had his tongue sticking out in concentration with his brows furrowed.

_He's just too cute . . ._ Akaito thought warmly.

Kaito put all his might into one last try to reach, but instead feel over the back of the couch unto the seats.

Akaito snickered and saw that Kaito's hand actually did manage to get on top of the box. He smiled and placed his hand over the blue haired boy's slightly smaller fingers.

Kaito looked up quickly and noticed the hand on top of his, and instantly blushed. Akaito winked, causing the blue-haired male to blush harder.

"Would you like a piece?" Akaito said, looking back at him. He could feel more heat rushing to his face. He nodded.

The red-haired male smiled and patted the spot next to him on the couch. Kaito got up from his position and walked over and sat down. "So can I get some pocky now?" he asked enthusiastically.

Akaito narrowed his eyes slightly and smirked. He put a piece of pocky in his mouth, but only the tip. He then motioned for Kaito to come closer with his finger.

Kaito looked at him with a dubious look. Akaito's smirk widened, and grabbed his chin and brought him closer.

His eyes widened and looked straight into Akaito's deep red eyes. Akaito brought their faces closer and instantly his face flushed a deeper red.

Is he really going to . . . Kaito shut his eyes tight, waiting for what was coming next. His eyes shoot open quickly, feeling a foreign object pressed up against his lips.

He looked down and saw that the object was a pocky stick. He looked up toward Akaito with a confused look.

The red-eyed male smiled, but that smile was quickly replaced with a smirk. He lowered his eyes in a suggestive look, and took a bite of the pocky stick; his face coming closer to Kaito's.

Kaito's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open slightly. He could feel even more heat rising in his cheeks. He also noted that it was starting to get really uncomfortable in his . . . neither region.

_This is a bad idea . . . does he really expect me to play the pocky game with him . . . but I do like Akaito, a lot. More then what I ever let on. This could be my chance to make it something more . . . Wait, so since Akaito's doing this could that mean . . . he likes me to?_

Taking his chance, Kaito took a bite from the pocky stick. Bringing their faces even closer.

Akaito's smirk grew wider and he took another bite. Kaito swallowed down the lump that was forming in his chest and took another bite.

Their faces were about an inch and a half apart. The moment they were waiting for was upon them. As the red-haired male took another bite, his eyes narrowed even more and his smirk grew. Kaito felt a shiver run down his spine. He took the last bite, and connected their lips together.

This kiss started out sweet and slow, testing out the waters. But before they noticed the kiss turned more passionate. Akaito ran his tongue on Kaito's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Kaito hesitantly opened his mouth and moaned lowly when he felt the older man's tongue wonder through his mouth, exploring and tasting him.

Akaito ran his hands up the smaller's side, instantly feeling the shiver that racked the others body.

The need for air became too great, and they had to pull away. They looked deep into each others eyes.

Akaito looked down and could see the bulge forming in the younger's pants, and he instantly smirked. He drew closer and put his hand on Kaito's chest. He brought his mouth right near Kaito's ear and whispered, "Would you like to continue this . . . in the bedroom?" He ran his hand slowly down the blue man's chest.

Kaito flushed a deeper scarlet. Seeing the hunger in the red eyes before him made him even more aroused. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded, feeling immensely embarrassed.

The hands on his body suddenly left, and felt the weight beside him disappear. He looked up and saw that Akaito was holding his hand out to him. His smirk he was holding earlier turned into a slightly more caring smile.

Kaito put his slightly shaking hand into Akaito's cool hand.

He was pulled to his feet, and lead to the back bedroom. The older lightly pushed Kaito onto the bed and climbed on top. He took the other's lips in his own and ran his hands up his chest again.

He pulled back and smirked at Kaito's lustful look. "Let's get started shall we?"

**A/n:**

_**Kaito+Akaito**: O.O_

_**Me-** so how did you guys like it?_

_**Kaito**- uhh *blushes*_

_**Akaito**- Why the hell do you look like that Kaito!? And no, that was the most horrible thing I've had to sit through!_

_**Kaito**- *squirms slightly.*_

_**Akaito**- why in the hell are you... *looks down* Shit...you don't really have an..._

_**Kaito**- shut up Akaito! *blushes*_

_**Akaito**- oh god, you can't be serious... *blush* _

_**Me**-Told you guys you were right for each other. X3_

_**Akaito**- shut up you stupid yaoi writer! *takes Kaito's hand and drags him out the room*_

_**Me-** Use protection! XP_

_**Akaito**- Fuck off!_

_**Me-** *giggle* Now that that's done, I hope you all did enjoy! This is my first time writing for this couple, so I hope I didn't just fail. XD please tell me what you thought. If you all want me to continue, tell me in the review or you can PM me. And I'm looking for a beta if any of you are interested. I'll be writing yaoi most, if not all the time. you can go to my profile to see what kind of ships I like to write. _

_If you want to you can follow me on my tumblr- Hetalia123posts. I could always use more followers. XD Until next time. Farewell for now~_


End file.
